A, B, C
by LeahBelcourte
Summary: Shenanigans at the House... Please read and review! Rated T for profanity, sexual themes. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

A, B, C…

A Death Note Fanfiction

Rated: T (profanity, sexual themes)

Canon Characters: A, B, various others to be sure.

Original Characters: C, D

"Casanova!" B screeched, storming out of the room he and A shared.

The boy called Casanova could be seen at the end of the hall, his shaggy black hair hanging in his eyes. He had one hand in his pocket, the other on the wall beside the head of yet another random girl. He was hunched over, with one foot crossed over the other and clearly the sixteen year old knew what he was doing. As he spoke, the tiny blonde girl giggled and flirted. Both were oblivious to B's rage.

B stormed down the hall, the object that had caused his rage clutched in a tight fist. As he neared C, the boy looked up while the girl ducked under is arm and fled.

"Aww, B. I almost had her…" C complained, grinning.

"What is _this_?" B held up a bottle of lube.

Attached was a note that read, _"To get you and A started. Love, C"_

C laughed, thinking nothing of it.

B glared daggers, opening the bottle and squirting its contents in C's face. When it was empty, he threw the empty bottle at him, and stormed off to his room.

C wiped the gooey substance from his face, blinking. Before he could think much about it he laughed, knowing B couldn't stay mad at him for long _and _that B would regret that later.

Author's Note: Review, please! More to come if I manage to get ten reviews. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A, B, C…

A Death Note Fanfiction

Rated: T (profanity, sexual themes)

Canon Characters: A, B, various others to be sure.

Original Characters: C, D

-Chapter II-

An ear-piercing scream disturbed the silent air of Wammy's House. Younger children didn't know what this was exactly, but A, B, and C knew.

"A, C, she's coming," B shoved his friends into the nearest room, closing and leaning on the door just as Disaster came running around the corner.

"Morning, D," B greeted.

The girl had an evil glint in her reddish-brown eyes and her platinum blonde hair was mussed. In her hands she held a butcher's knife, the blade pointed straight at B's heart.

"Good morning, B," she smiled.

B blinked at the disturbing expression, hoping she'd go away soon. The girl only had talent for cutting things into little tiny bits and this morning she looked as though she had snapped. Clearly _somebody_-B glanced over his shoulder for a moment-had broadcasted his involvement with A.

"So I heard this _disgusting_ story about you and A. Apparently somebody walked in on you having sex with him this morning. Don't forget you're mine," Destiny made a strange face, something like an evil smirk.

There was nothing B could say to this so he settled for a gesture instead-he flipped her the bird and disappeared into the room with A and C.

Once inside, he shoved C out and promptly looked at A. The boy's reddish brown hair was messy and the bags under his eyes were obvious even from the distance between the door where B stood and the window where A leaned.

"I could see C spreading the rumor that we were involved, but not that we had sex. You're not going to convince the therapists that you're normal by lying about your sex life," B chastised.

A sighed, turning his head to stare out at the dreary grounds surrounding the orphanage. He watched as Roger hurried over to a little blonde boy who had just kicked sand into another, white haired boy's face. They looked like they were only about 5 or 6 years old.

B approached the window, also watching Roger scold the blonde for his cruel behavior. B opened the window a crack so he could better make out the shouts coming from the little boy's mouth.

"Nisem nič narobe! Pustiti rok me baraba!"

B smirked, thinking the boy's bold treatment of Roger very delightful. He had forgotten he was scolding A for his own behavior for the time being. Quickly he hurried down to rescue the boy from Roger's wrath.

Author's Note: Sorry this one was so short…I'm kinda tired today. Maybe next chapter will be longer. There's no real story here…it's like the description says-shenanigans at the House. Read and review, please! # of reviews doesn't matter to me, I'm having too much fun now.

Mello (in Slovenian): I did nothing wrong! Unhand me you bastard!

Colorful language for a five or six year old, I know.


End file.
